house of one direction
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: its a crossover i just cant put it up. so what happens when one direction start at the house of anubis
1. Chapter 1

whan a new year starts at anubis house and their are 5 new students are starting what will everyones reaction be.

* * *

its the last lesson on a friday and the teacher is in the middle of teaching when mr sweet enters the room.

sweety: i have an anouncement we will be having 5 new student starting today and they will be staying at anubis house

the anubis students were exited to get 5 new house mates but everyone else was exited but a little less though.

sweety: these students are Louis Tomlinson, harry styles, zayn malik, liam payne and niall horan

mara, amber, patricia, joy and nina: OH MY GOD ONE DIRECTION

sweety: yes girls they are one direction

mara, amber, patricia, joy and nina: OH MY GOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

mick: ok we get it you like one direction now stop with the screaming

mara, amber, patricia, joy and nina: NEVER ONE DIRECTION

one direction: did somebody want us

mara, amber, patricia, joy and nina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH ITS ONE DIRECTION

zayn: well the last time we checked we were

harry: hi i guess you know who we are but who are you guys

eddie: im eddie

mick: im mick

alfie: im alfie

jerome: im jerome

fabian: im fabian

joy: im joy

joy then smiles at all of 1D but mainly liam

nina: im nina

nina dose the same as joy but mainly smiles at niall

amber: im amber

dose the same as joy and nina but mainly smiles as harry

mara: im mara

does same as joy, nina and amber but mainly smiles at louis

patricia: and im patricia but most people just call me trixie

niall: why

trixie: i dont know

zayn: well i think its a cool name

trixie: thanks

when she said that she was blushing

sweety: ok so now you know who is who so i will give you boys a tour of the school

trixie: we could do that mr sweet

sweety: are you sure

the girls all nod

sweety: ok nina will show niall around, amber will show harry around, mara will show louis around, joy will show liam around and patricia will show zayn around ok

1D+hoa girls: ok

to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

With joy and Liam

Joy has just finished showing Liam around.

"so joy what music do you like?" asked liam

"well i like one direction, the wanted and justin beaber the most."

"cool do you sing?"

"a little."

"let's hear some then."

"ok."

___When the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
__Told you I'll be here forever__  
__Said I'll always be a friend__  
__Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end__  
__Now that it's raining more than ever__  
__Know that we'll still have each other__  
__You can stand under my umbrella__  
__You can stand under my umbrella_

"thats really good joy."

With nina and niall:

nina has just finished showing niall around.

"so nina what music do you like?" asked niall

"well i like one direction, the wanted and big time rush the most."

"cool do you sing?"

"a little."

"let's hear some then."

"ok."

_And I will pose if I wanna__  
__And will vogue like Madonna__  
__I might not dance like MJ RIP__  
__But I will give the best of me__  
__All I want is everything__  
__Yes everything too much is not enough__  
__I'm sick of settling for in between__  
__And I'm not givin' up__  
__As long as it feels right__  
__At least we know that we're alive__  
__All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah__  
__Whoa oh_

With amber and harry:

Amber has just finished showing harry around.

"so amber what music do you like?" asked harry

"well i like one direction, the wanted and justin beaber the most."

"cool do you sing?"

"a little."

"let's hear some then."

"ok."

_But I set fire to the rain,__  
__Watched it pour as I touched your face,__  
__Well, it burned while I cried__  
__'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

With mara and louis:

mara has just finished showing louis around.

"so mara what music do you like?" asked louis

"well i like one direction and the wanted the most."

"cool do you sing?"

"a little."

"let's hear some then."

"ok."

_Now I'm about to give you my heart__  
__But remember this one thing__  
__I've never been in love before__  
__So you gotta go easy on me_

With partricia and zayn:

patricia has just finished showing zayn around.

"so trixe what music do you like?" asked zayn

"well i like one direction, big time rush, nickelback, biffy clyro, shinedown, halestorm and lots of other rock bands."

"cool do you sing?"

"a little."

"let's hear some then."

"ok."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag.__  
__But I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__'Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__  
__'Cause God it just feels so...__  
__It just feels so good. _

_One night and one more time__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__even though they weren't so great__  
__"He tastes like you only sweeter"__  
__One night, yeah, and one more time__  
__Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_I miss the bad things,__  
__The way you hate me,__  
__I miss the screaming,__  
__The way that you blame me!__  
__Miss the phone calls,__  
__When it's your fault,__  
__I miss the late nights,__  
__Don't miss you at all!__  
__I like the kick in the face,__  
__And the things you do to me!__  
__I love the way that it hurts!__  
__I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

_[Rap:]__  
__If you love who you are, put__  
__Your hands up.__  
__You feelin' good 'bout yourself?__  
__Then stand up.__  
__You independent and you're strong__  
__Throw your hands up.__  
__You feelin' fabulous__  
__Put your hands up.__  
__You could be you, I could be me.__  
__You a star if you ain't on TV.__  
__You tall, you short, you different, you cute.__  
__You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you._

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?__  
__Watching movies on Sunday?__  
__Do you like kissing when it's raining?__  
__Making faces in the station?__  
__Do you like, I need to know__  
__What do you like? before you go_

_[Rap:]_

_Hey baby you drive me crazy__  
__It ain't about what you done for me lately__  
__It's all about you__  
__Know lie it's the truth just wanna say__  
__I gotta big time crush on you_


End file.
